Red Riding Hood
by HanaHana14
Summary: Cerita dimana Ciel Phantomhive, kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang tiba tiba muncul di dunia yang bukan dunianya. Dunia yang aneh dan penuh teka teki ancur#gabisabuatsummary- -"


Seorang anak kecil meninggalkan cottage-nya. Surai birunya tertutup tudung merah yang ia kenakan.

"Hhh... menyusahkan saja. Lagipula, kenapa tidak ia sendiri yang mengantarkannya pada Nenek?" desah Ciel pada Ibunya, melihat keranjang yang tertutupi kain putih dengan isi roti dan wine.

Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbentang diantara hutan. Ia pikir semakin cepat dikerjakan, semakin cepat selesai.

.

.

.

Kresek...

.

.

.

Ciel berhenti sejenak...

Lalu menyeringai sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Ia mulai berjalan lagi.

.

.

.

Kresek kresek...

.

.

.

Ciel mulai khawatir.

Ia kembali berjalan, meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

.

.

.

Kresek kresek...

.

.

.

Kresek...

.

.

.

Bunyinya semakin sering terdengar...

Ketika Ciel memutuskan untuk berlari...

.

.

.

"A - KA - ZU - KI - N!" teriak Elizabeth melompat keluar dari sesemakan, bersamaan dengan keluarnya Soma dan Finni.*akazukin=tudung merah

"Haaaah?!"

"Nee, nee, Akazukin! Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Finni senang.

"Hah?... Mengantar ini kepada Nenek." jawabnya memperlihatkan keranjangnya.

"Hoo... bahaya kalau anak kecil berjalan sendirian melewati hutan! Aku akan menemanimu!"

"Engkau baik sekali, Soma sama!"

"Muncul dari mana kau?" Ciel sweatdrop melihat Agni yang tiba tiba muncul entah dari mana, banyak dedaunan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hmm... aku juga mau menemani Akazukin!" Lizzy meminta.

"Aku juga!" Finni mengangkat tangan ikut.

"Yosh! Ayo kita ke Rumah Nenek Akazukin!"

"Oooo!"

"Aku belum bilang setuju padahal..." hela Ciel.

Ia terdiam, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jubah merahnya.

.

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Nee, Akazukin... Rumah Nenekmu itu dimana?" tanya Soma.

Tiba tiba Ciel membeku.

"Akazukin?"

"Benar juga..." gumamnya.

"Memangnya aku punya Nenek?!" kagetnya dengan ominous ominous di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

GUBRAK

.

.

.

"Kamu itu gimana sih?!" teriak Soma. Sementara Agni, Lizzy dan Finni hanya nyengir garing.

"Bahkan siapa Ibuku? Siapa yang menyuruhku? Aku hanya ingat tiba tiba muncul dan berjalan ke tengah hutan lewat jalan setapak demi membawakan keranjang ini pada orang yang bahkan tak kuketahui!" teriak Ciel terduduk lemas, mencengkeram kepalanya stress.

"Coba ingat ingat lagi, Akazukin." iba Lizzy ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka terus menyemangati Ciel ketika pria berjas hitam datang.

"Oya, oya. Ada apa ini?"

Ciel mendangak, mendapati si empunya suara.

Lizzy berfirasat buruk. Ia merapatkan dirinya ke belakang Ciel.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Lizzy tak bersahabat

Pemuda berjas hitam menunduk kepada mereka. Tapi Ciel ragu kalau itu 'pemuda'.

"Sebut saja orang lewat." jawab Sebastian tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangan pada Ciel.

Ciel dan Lizzy bangkit, mundur sedikit ke belakang.

Setelah mereka lama menatap...

"Apa kau bisa disebut 'orang'?" tanya Soma menatap tajam pada telinga dan ekor serigalanya.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya cosplay." senyumnya sadis.

"Hiiii!"

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya setelah berpaling pada Ciel, mengacuhkan Soma dan Finni yang ketakutan, menjauh bersama ominous mereka.

Lizzy masih berfirasat buruk padanya mulai mundur kebelakang Ciel.

"Aku mau ke Rumah Nenek mengantarkan ini." sahut Ciel sekali lagi memperlihatkan keranjangnya.

"Hoo, begitukah? Jangan tertipu oleh halusinasi. Selamat siang." seketika ia berlari, melompat ke salah satu semak semak.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Sebastian tak kunjung muncul.

"Oi!" Ciel berlari menyusulnya, mengintip sesemakan bersama yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Dia hilang..."

.

.

.

Mereka kembali berjalan, dan sampailah mereka ke cottage putih-krem yang katanya Rumah Nenek.

"Jadi ini rumahnya?" kagum Soma.

"Kalau kata ingatanku sih, iya." sahut Ciel masih belum yakin.

Ia memasuki teras dan membuka pintunya.

"Uhuk!"

"Nenek!" sambar Ciel mendekati pinggiran tempat tidur, menjatuhkan keranjang yang ia bawa.

Seketika ia mundur merinding setelah melihat wajahnya. "Siapa kau?!"

"Oh~" suaranya kembali normal.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Burung Muraiku~" Viscount Druitt berlutut di depan Ciel, merebut tangannya.

Secepat kilat Ciel menjauh sejauh jauhnya.

"Ara... ada apa, Burung Muraiku?"

"GYAAAA!"

Ciel menoleh, menjulurkan tubuhnya keluar pintu, mendapati rombongannya tadi kandas sudah.

"Semuanya?!"

Matanya mencari ke sana kemari. Ada semacam jejak yang tertinggal. Semacam krim vanilla.

Ciel berlutut di depan tanda itu. Matanya mengikuti arahnya masuk kembali ke hutan.

"Burung Muraiku?"

Ciel mbulatkan tekadnya dan mulai mengikuti tanda itu, meninggalkan nenek gadungannya itu.

Sampailah tanda itu di depan rumah kuno. Seperti rumah penyihir. Ciel menenggak ludahnya dan masuk perlahan.

"Ara, Akazukin... ada perlu apa ke sini?"

Pria berambut putih tengah duduk disalah satu petinya sembari menggigit gigit biskuit tulang, berlumuran krim.

"Aku mengikuti jejak krim vanilla-"

"Krim pisang kok." potong orang tadi.

"Yah, krim rasa apalah itu, dan berakhir ke sini. Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Hmm... aku tak mengerti maksudmu..."

Undertaker berjalan ke sisi lain ruangannya.

"Aku hanya menemukan mereka, kupikir bagus untuk menempati peti petiku, itu saja."

Ia menarik tali dan menampakkan Agni, Soma, Finni dan Lizzy terperangkap dalam jaring.

"Akazukin!" panggil mereka melas.

Ciel menggigit bibirnya, "Bebaskan mereka!"

"Hoo... akan kuberi pilihan."

Ciel menatap Undertaker waspada.

"Mau kuberitahu dimana Nenekmu atau bebaskan mereka?"

Ciel terlihat berpikir. "Tak bisakah kupilih keduanya?"

"Sayangnya, hanya salah satu."

Ciel membuang nafasnya dan dengan tenang menjawab, "Dimana Nenekku?"

"AKAZUKIIIIN!" teriak mereka sweatdrop.

Undertaker terbahak bahak. Ia mendekati mereka, "Hihihi... kalian pasti senang dengan petiku yang nyaman ini..."

Dan mereka dijatuhkan kembali ke dalam.

"Jadi?" tagih Ciel.

"Ini." Undertaker memberinya kertas putih yang dilipat menjadi dua.

"Apa ini?"

"Ikuti saja perintahnya. Nanti kau akan bertemu dengan Nenekmu itu."

Ciel menatapnya sejenak, kemudian akan membukanya.

"Ups!" Undertaker mencegahnya.

"Kau boleh membacanya di depan rumahku."

Ciel mendengus, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Sampai jumpa nanti!" undertaker melambai dengan lengan kebesarannya itu.

Setelah berada di depan rumah penyihir itu, Ciel membukanya. Hanya ada tulisan :

*"Ikuti saja. Di sana kau akan mendapatkan petunjuk lanjutan."*

Dan di halaman sebelahnya :

*"Lurus lima langkah. Lurus lagi dua langkah. Lurus terus 23 langkah. Belok kanan 33 langkah. Belok kiri..."*

"APA APAAN INI?! DARIMANA IA TAHU LEBAR LANGKAHKU?!" Ciel membanting kertas itu ke tanah...

...Namun dilaksanakan juga perintahnya.

.

.

.

Ia sekarang berdiri di depan cottage krem bergaris biru. Harum masakan menyebar di sekitarnya.

"Akazukin! Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya seseorang yang menyuruhnya.

Seseorang bergigi hiu dengan surai merah mengetuk ngetukkan spatulanya.

"Ini ibuku?" batin Ciel dengan sebelah mata berkedut.

"Yaah... aku tak mengharapkan kau kembali hidup hidup. Kau hanya umpan agar dia keluar. KYAA~ aku harus persiapkan makanan untuknya. Dia akan menginap di sini malam ini-" dan masih panjang lagi ocehannya.

Ciel mulai meragukan memorinya. Ia demam mendadak.

Tak sengaja ia temukan kertas mirip dengan yang diberikan Undertaker di meja makan dan bertuliskan :

*"Sekarang ikuti ini."*

"Sebenarnya, kapan sih, ia menaruh kertas kertas ini?" batin Ciel tertawa miring.

*"Keluar dari rumah. Lurus 11 langkah. Belok kanan 51 langkah. Lurus terus 2 langkah. Belok kiri 12 langkah. Bla... bla... bla..."*

Dan begitulah isinya. Ciel akhirnya terpaksa menurutinya.

"Apa apaan ini?" gumamnya.

Ia kembali ke rumah Neneknya. Ia kembali memasukinya. Untungnya tak kembali Nenek gadungan tadi.

Ciel menatap sekeliling, menemukan kertas serupa dengan yang diberikan Undertaker padanya.

Ia langsung mengambil dan membacanya. Isinya :

*"Bagaimana? Rumahnya kosong bukan?"*

"Akan kuhancurkan dia!" geram Ciel yang sudah muncul perempatan di kepalanya.

Ia melanjutkan membaca.

*"Kalau begitu, ikuti perintah selanjutnya yang berada pada buku di samping surat ini. Hanya itu satu satunya cara untuk menemukan Nenekmu."*

Ciel menoleh ke meja kayu bundar tadi, menemui buku ukuran sedang bewarna coklat dengan ukiran emas, setebal buku kamus.

Ia menggantikan kertas tadi menjadi buku itu dan membukanya.

"Heh. Yang benar saja..." gumamnya facepalm.

Itulah buku perintah yang berisi :

*"Keluar rumah. Lurus saja 15 langkah. Keluar dari jalan setapak dengan belok kiri 14 langkah. Lanjut lagi 30 langkah. Lalu..."*

Tak ada pilihan, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Ciel mengikutinya terus hingga sampai pada tulisan...

*"Dan, kamu sampai."*

Di depan teras rumah Neneknya.

"Aku sudah berputar putar!" geram Ciel.

"Naik turun gunung, dikejar beruang, tiba tiba sarang lebah jatuh, peluruku hampir habis, tapi ini yang kudapat?!" katanya menahan emosinya.

"AAAAKKHH! BENAR BENAR AKAN KUHANCURKAN DIA!" muaknya.

Ia sudah sangat kecapean hingga berdirinyapun tak tegak. Dengan ogah ogahan, ia berjalan mendekati pintu yang langsung terbuka tanpa mendorong gagangnya.

"Selamat datang." Sebastian yang membukakannya.

"Hah?"

Ciel menatap Sebastian bingung dan teringat akan Neneknya, "Nenek!"

Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika Sang Nenek yang tak ia kenal tak berada pada tempatnya.

"Menu makan siang hari ini adalah Cheesy Sandwich dan Wine yang kau bawa dan kau buang tadi." kata Sebastian menyiapkan makanan di meja bundar sebelah tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Cklek

.

.

.

"Dimana Nenekku?" tanya Ciel menodongkan pistolnya setelah ia kokang. Selama ini pistolnya bersembunyi dibalik jubahnya.

"Oya? Kenapa bertanya pada saya?" tanya Sebastian tersenyum tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

DOR

.

.

.

"DIMANA NENEKKU?!" teriak Ciel yang kesabarannya telah dihabiskan oleh perintah bodoh buku tadi.

Pelurunya menyerempet rambut sebastian yang berada di antara rahang dan bahunya.

"Hm..." senyum Sebastian tertarik. Ia menghilang sedetik kemudian.

"Hah?"

"Kau ingin tahu dimana Nenekmu?" desis Sebastian di belakang telinga Ciel.

Ciel terlonjak, langsung menjauh, mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sebastian yang tengah menyeringai.

.

.

.

CRANG

.

.

.

Sebastian menjatuhkan dirinya demi menghindari peluru yang menembus kaca jendela.

"JANGAN SENTUH KEPONAKANKU!"

Teriak suara seorang wanita, masuk dengan menghancurkan seluruh kaca jendela.

Ia berdiri melindungi Ciel. Baju pemburu serba merah dipakainya.

"Jangan sentuh keponakan manisku. Ookami!" katanya menodong Sebastian dengan senapannya.

"Oya... tamu baru?"

"Meyrin!" teriaknya.

"Siap!"

Madam Red menyambar Ciel, membawanya berlari memasuki hutan.

Sementara Sebastian disibukkan mengurusi hujan peluru yang dibuat Meyrin dari atas pohon.

Setelah dikira selesai, Meyrin memasuki rumah itu untuk memastikan.

"Oya, oya. Jadi ini sniper-nya?"

Meyrin langsung menjauh, memutar badannya sambil membidik senapannya.

Tak ada orang.

"Di sini, nona."

.

.

.

"WAAAAAA!"

"Apa itu?" kaget Ciel menghentikan larinya.

"Dia sudah dikalahkan. Ookami memang mengerikan. Ayo cepat, Akazukin. Kita lari dari sini." Madam Red mencoba menggandeng tangan Ciel.

"Tunggu!" teriak Ciel menarik tangannya. "Aku bukan Akazukin!"

Madam Red melihatnya bingung.

Ciel kembali mencengkeram kepalanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. "Ada yang aneh!" batinnya.

Ia menoleh, melihat wajah Madam Red. Samar samar terlintas bayangan Madam Red dengan wajah berdarah darah di tengah kota malam hari.

"Aaakh!" Ciel terjatuh.

"Akazukin!" panik Madam Red.

Seseorang berjalan mendekat. "Ya, benar. Jangan tertipu oleh ilusi..." Sebastian tersenyum iblis melanjutkan kata katanya, "...Bocchan."

"Menjauh kau, Ookami!" teriak Madam Red mengangkat senapannya.

"Dunia mimpi itu hanyalah jurang keputus-asaan yang dibuat oleh otak manusia."

"Diam!" teriak Madam Red.

"Manusia hanya ingin melepas beban tanpa solusi."

"DIAM!"

.

.

.

DOR

.

DOR

.

.

DOR

.

.

.

Tiga peluru tadi tak mempan. Malah tertangkap oleh sela sela jari Sebastian.

Madam Red menjadi ketakutan. Ia malah menembakkan seluruh pelurunya hingga habis.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sebastian.

Madam Red terduduk lemas di sebelah Ciel yang hampir meledak kepalanya.

"Aku... siapa aku?"

Kilas balik terlihat.

Lizzy membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan senyum gembiranya ia memanggilnya, "Akazukin!"

Soma menangis memeluknya, berteriak "CIEL!"

Finni tersenyum padanya, "Nee, nee, Akazukin..."

Madam Red tersenyum pahit padanya ditengah hujan, "Ciel..."

Ia melihat makam keluarganya... Ciel...

Ia menggeggam jeruji besi, terpaksa melihat kejadian mengerikan.

Ia yang bebas dari kurungan...

"Aku, sebagai Ciel Phantomhive..."

Ciel...

"Kepala keluarga Phantomhive, aku bersumpah tidak akan kalah di permainan!"

Permainan...

Ciel menjatuhkan kedua tangannya, berdiri tegak. Tangan kirinya menyilang, mencengkeram _eyepatch_ -nya. Sekali gerak, ia menariknya.

"JADIKAN AKU PEMENANG DALAM SEMUA PERMAINAN, INI PERINTAH, SEBASTIAN!" teriaknya.

Seperti biasa, ia membungkukkan badannya, "Yes, My Lord."

Seketika lingkungan sekitar pecah berkeping keping selayaknya kaca. Sekilas, Ciel dapat melihat senyuman Madam Red sebelum pecah.

Seketika semua putih.

.

.

.

"Hari ini saya menyiapkan Rington..." Sebastian menghentikan kegiatannya sebab tuannya belum juga duduk.

Ia memperhatikannya sejenak, "Ada apa, Bocchan?"

"Aku..."

Sebastian selalu setia menunggu akhir dari kata gantung tuannya yang tak pernah selesai tersebut.

"Tidak." jawabnya sembari duduk, menerima koran dari Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum maklum, "Teh hari ini Teh Ceylon Blend." lanjutnya menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Ciel.

Ciel menerimanya, menghirupnya seperti biasa.

Ketika Sebastian akan memasuki ruang baju, ia berhenti, "Bocchan."

Ciel menoleh pada pelayan setianya.

Dengan senyum sehari harinya ia berkata, "Mimpi hanyalah tak lebih dari ilusi, Tudung Merah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello~#buagh

Jujur. Dari dulu pengen banget bikin yang namanya cerita sableng. Tapi gagal mulu. Mungkin yang ini gagal juga. Hhhhh~

Yah... Aku sih, berharapnya ini bisa di jadiin OVA sableng semacem Ciel in Wonderland, tapi itu hanyalah mimpi. Bahkan mitos.

Gitu aja deh. Trims. Review?


End file.
